Nobody Is Born Evil
by CassidysPersona
Summary: When one-year-old Draco goes missing in Diagon Alley, Regulus comes face to face with the brother he hadn't seen in years. Regulus then finds himself realizing that Sirius, did have some words of wisdom and so starts his downward spiral to try and end The Dark Lord


**A/N:**

 **It's 03:37am BST and after two days of writing this I have finally finished it! What started off writing on the bus has ended up a oneshot!**

 **However, this idea had floated in my head about three years ago but I never got around to typing it up.**

 **My thoughts were: what if Regulus had died before the frightful Halloween Night in 1981 but after 1979? He'd been around to see Draco for at least a year and since I canon Narcissa and Regulus having a good relationship and there's a part of me that can Narcissa making him godfather to Draco. I can also see Sirius and Regulus having one similarity – loving their godsons and caring about them very much. There is a reference to my story One By One They Fall Apart in this story as well. I hope you enjoy 3**

 **Reviews are welcome and appreciated :)**

A figure of a man ran through Diagon Alley calling the name 'Draco!' over and over. He sounded desperate his steps echoed as he zig-zagged through various window shoppers, his automatic politeness made him call out, 'sorry!' to those who he knocked. They mumbled and moaned to each other but Regulus didn't stop, this was just going to top his day off nicely. When Regulus offered to give Narcissa and Lucius a night off so they could join other fellow Death Eater families for a dinner he didn't think it would be the whole day. Narcissa had left Lucius in charge of Draco whilst she shopped for a new dress to wear for tonight. Lucius loved his son but he found too long with his one-year old son quite challenging, he was quite advanced for his age being able to climb onto things without Lucius realising and then fall off and on cue Narcissa would come in just as Lucius realised what had happened. Someone who fought every day for the dark side but found it challenging to look after his son was a topic of humiliation for Lucius. He could keep up appearances in the ministry, he could smooth talk his way out of tough spots but his son who was going through a 'curious' phase and had a very strong bond with his mother, Lucius found himself going slightly mad. However, there was an upside to looking after a very active toddler, Draco's attention span and talent for running off before Lucius realised he was gone was good for fitness. However, there were only so many times you could chase him before realising Draco was finding it funny. Not risking his time today Lucius asked his wife's cousin and his mentee if he would babysit. Lucius had made a small joke telling him it's good practice for fighting and Regulus laughed at the time but now he realised, he wasn't lying. With a missing toddler Regulus felt himself picking up as much running speed as he did when fighting against those fighting for good. Draco had gone off after Regulus found himself distracted by a new broomstick in a shop window and he hadn't expected to be so long window shopping but when he turned to take his cousin's hand he noticed he was missing. With the light slowly starting to dim Regulus had to find his little cousin before sun down.

Sirius Black, who had just finished in Flourish and Blotts after buying a book for Lily (the Potter's were in hiding and Sirius, who was James Potter's best friend and practically brother had offered to buy Lily a book she had seen in The Daily Prophet whilst she put a grizzly Harry to bed.) stepped out of the shop and looked left to right before considering whether it was was safe to turn into his Animagus form. Sirius waited until the coast was clear and he slowly walked into an alleyway but even before he had a chance to turn into his canine-self Sirius, heard a baby crying. It was like his doggy senses were coming into play, with a lift of his eyebrows like a dog whose ears turned up at an unfamiliar noise, Sirius frowned, his grey eyes moved to the right as he followed the noise. The cries went right through him as he become closer and sure enough he found the source; sat crying on the ground there was a toddler who looked no older than his godson. His little fists were rubbing his teary eyes, a toy dragon next to him on the ground, "Hello?" Sirius spoke softly. With a jump Draco took his hands away from his eyes and sniffled, an unsure noise came from the toddler as he looked up at the man in front of him. Draco raised an eyebrow as he observed Sirius and continued the soft squeaking noise that Draco was making whilst he stared at Sirius unsure of whether to trust him or not.

Sirius on the other hand was staring at the little boy for another reason. He couldn't help but wonder where he had seen this boy before – there was a look in his eyes. Sirius shook his head, surely this couldn't be Narcissa's son. He had heard she gave birth to a boy not long before Harry's birth and going by rumours he had heard; Narcissa never let her son out of her sight. Sirius ran his hand through his dark hair and kneeled to the little boy's level, "why are you out by yourself?" he asked whilst Draco put his hand to his soft hair and twirl with one of his bright blonde locks. Sirius, who rarely spoke about his birth family as his own apart from Andromeda, she was an exception to the rule realised that his dark eyes were making the same observant look as the toddler in front of him. It was only when Draco's bottom lip wobbled and his eyes watered up he clicked at the resemblance. Draco had a similar look to his younger brother, but the same eyes as himself, his brother, his mother and his uncle; grey eyes and a lack of trust written on his face one that had evolved as the Black's chose to marry cousins rather than risk blackening the family name by marrying half-bloods or muggle-borns. Sirius attempted to move closer but Draco shuffled away the fear stricken look in his watery eyes gave him the look of a white rabbit caught in headlights, "where is your mother?" he asked despite the fact he knew there would be no clear reply. Draco heard the word 'mother' and he looked around he then looked back at the man who was familiar, he was not Regulus as Regulus had a chain around his neck, but he looked like Regulus and this was what unnerved Draco. Sirius noticed the toddler's eyes shine with tears and then with a few sniffles followed by some other baby noises Draco screwed his face up and burst into tears. His mouth stayed open, Sirius prepared for a rather loud scream for Harry did the exact same thing. Right on cue there was the high-pitched ear-piercing cry and Sirius who was used to loud noises even he had to cover his ears.

"Stop please," Sirius pleaded as he feared for his own hearing and Draco who was breathing in and out rather quickly more like hyperventilating looked at Sirius again. Trying to give him clues on what he wanted. Sirius couldn't quite grasp what he was trying to say as he didn't know about the toddler sat crying in front of him. Draco turned on his side and attempted to crawl over to where he left the toy sat not far from him. One thing, Draco wasn't keen on, was gravel and as the small rocks dug into his palms the toddler shuffled back finally pleading for help with his finger to Sirius. He sat himself up on the ground and pointed to the toy dragon, tears escaped from his tear ducts and ran down his chubby cheeks, "come on up we get," Sirius had never been shown much affection as an infant or a child himself in fact his upbringing had been anything but nice. Sirius took the toddler by his hands and attempted to pull him up but Draco dug his heels in and refused to budge his cries getting louder and louder, "if I get your dragon first will you cooperate?"

Regulus ran as fast he could into Sugarplum's Sweets Shop hoping that he might have made his way into there. Standing in the middle of the shop, his heart was beating against his chest so hard that he thought at one point it would break right out, "Excuse me!" he shouted, desperately as he grabbed a woman with red hair by the shoulder and he turned her around. By her side were about five children. The man in their eyes was dangerous and in a very synchronised manor they took each other by the hands and ran over to who, Regulus, assumed was their father. The oldest was tugging hard on his father's arm. However, there was one in a baby carrier against her chest, the woman grabbed her wand but Regulus lowered it, holding his hands up as he proved he wasn't here to attack. The red hair and vacant expression on each of the children's faces, Regulus realised who he had cornered but he was desperate, "please can you help me?!" he pleaded Regulus had never begged before, but in his mind he was more scared about how was he going to explain to Narcissa that he lost her son as he was busy window shopping and by the time he realised Draco was gone there was no sign of him, "you haven't seen a toddler have you?" his eyes had a slight look about them that made Molly take some sympathy on him, "about this high," he used his hand to indicate where Draco came up to, "bright blonde hair, grey eyes and he's holding a toy dragon…please I'm desperate! He's only one but he's very quick and oh Merlin I'll never be forgiven for this. So, have you seen him?!" Regulus stared at Molly his dark grey eyes pleading with her. Just as Molly was about to speak Mr Weasley interrupted. He tapped the wizard on the shoulder with his wand and waited for him to turn around.

"What do you want Black?" Arthur held his wand tightly in his hand tightly just in case. He had recognised the desperate voice and was not keen on the young man in front of him. For he knew that Regulus had been in with the wrong crowd for a while now and he feared this was a decoy, "how do we know that you are not using this as a decoy?" he asked whilst he kept his older children safe by him.

Regulus's mouth opened and closed he didn't know whether to show he was offended or walk away for Regulus was very protective over Draco and he had also seen Narcissa's maternal instincts before, Bellatrix had a habit of finding it funny watching Narcissa turn into a mother bear like she was protecting her cub and if he had lost Draco forever she was not going to let him come out of this alive, "I…I'm being serious! For the record my god-son is not being used as a decoy as his mother would never let anything like that happen!" Regulus looked at Arthur with a glare for once he needed someone to listen to him, just once.

Outside, Sirius had finally lifted Draco up off the floor and had taken him by the hand but he felt the toddler protesting and suddenly Sirius found himself trying to lift dead weight, "you are your mother's son for sure," Sirius mumbled as he forced him up using his large hands to grab the toddler's small wrists and hoist him up. Narcissa was four years older than him but he had seen her get upset which only ended up in Narcissa crying. He tried to conceal a laugh when the small boy stamped his feet angrily but what fascinated Sirius was that if he could measure decibels he would say he had even his own mother beat on how loud you can go before making yourself cough. As the little boy coughed he took advantage of the pause in behaviour and picked him up, "up we get," he said as he came face to face with Draco. The closer their faces Sirius started to notice that the toddler looked the clone of his father but there was something about the eyes. Black eyes as his so-called relatives would've called them. They were stormy, pretty and mesmerising at the same time a whole story could be told behind them.

"Dwagon," he turned his head around and pointed to the stuffed toy on the ground. Sirius rolled his eyes there was something demanding about this toddler. Harry was a lot easier to handle, he had his mother and father wrapped around his little finger but at least Harry had patience. Something Narcissa's son did not have. Sirius bent down and picked up the soft toy from the puddle and when he didn't give it back straight away, Draco, burst into tears – again. His small wrists rubbing his eyes, something told Sirius he was tired or hungry, "mi…mine!" the toddler kicked his legs and tried to reach for it but Sirius was holding it up high as the toy had been sat in a puddle, with Draco reaching the point of no return from his frustration Sirius used his wand to carefully dry it, "mine…dwagon," he felt Draco's head hide into his shoulder and heard mumbled cries.

If Sirius didn't know any better he had a feeling that Bellatrix, had been messing with the small boy's head. There was something in the protectiveness of the dragon and his response that seemed to fit Bellatrix's tactics. Bellatrix found winding her nephew up her favourite activity and had the tendency to torment the toddler by making him beg for his dragon. Bellatrix would only be stopped when Narcissa snatched it off her oldest sister and handed it back to him, "right here it is," Sirius made the dragon touch Draco's head and he heard a giggle. As the little boy lifted his head up his eyes lit up and a smile spread across his face and with his toy dragon safely returned to him Draco was now cooperating, "now," Sirius took the silence as an advantage and he shifted the toddler around onto his side. Sirius stepped out of the alleyway as he turned his head left to right his curly hair followed a nanosecond behind before landing perfectly on each side of his neck Sirius mumbled under his breath, _"knowing my luck you're probably with your father"_.

"I don't trust him Molly," Arthur thought out loud as he quickly grabbed Molly's wrist to stop her following Regulus. Molly believed that Regulus was genuine but Arthur was not as keen. The sun was beginning to go down and Regulus was too wrapped up in fear that he chose not to respond to Arthur's remark, "we can't trust him…if you follow him I can guarantee it won't be good," Arthur felt Molly pull her hand off his wrist leaving a red mark where she had struggled.

Regulus was now leant against the wall of the sweetshop his thumb and index finger pressed against his forehead, he shook his head his own curls following like his brother's a nanosecond behind. His knees shaking the thought of losing someone he loved so much made him feel physically sick, so sick that Regulus felt himself sliding down the wall. Draco might not be his son but he had agreed to be his godfather and keep him safe something today he had failed to do, "Does he have a particular interest?" Molly asked as she approached Regulus. Very carefully though as she was not stupid but the young wizard looked genuine and he was mumbling under his breath, 'please just kill me now'.

"He…I…we...he likes, he likes stories…that's it!" Regulus pulled his head up and clumsily pulled himself up, "Flourish and Blotts," Regulus pushed past the Weasleys before making his way further down Diagon Alley. He started to look up at the sky he could see that the sky was starting to turn a yellowish-red-pink and purple colour, "Narcissa is so going to kill me," Regulus held his hands behind his head and spun around on the spot the clouds and sky turning with him.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't start this whinging again," Sirius spoke to the toddler whose legs had gotten tired of walking after five minutes and he was stood in front of Sirius holding his arms up. His attempt at whining again was in hope he would drive the man who saved him crazy enough to give in. However, Draco hadn't met Sirius Black and nor did the toddler realise he had seen his fair share of Draco's during his childhood and Sirius had learnt to ignore such behaviours, "turn around and walk you've got legs use them," he ordered and the toddler turned his head around to face Sirius, "Take my hand," Sirius ordered his tone of voice made the toddler lift his own hand and take hold of Sirius's. Whilst his other hand held tight onto the dragon that he was protective over, "right thank you," he sighed heavily hearing the sniffles and small hiccups come from the toddler by his side.

Regulus looked ahead and recognised a familiar figure walking down the alley there was something about the arrogant walk he recognised and as he lowered his head he saw a small figure one he couldn't mistake for anyone, "Draco?" Regulus called feeling his heartbeat pick up, he saw the smaller of the two turn his head to where the noise had come from, "Draco!" he practically dashed towards his godson and picked him up there and then, "where have you been?!" he asked as he held Draco in front of him his arms wrapped around Draco as he supported the weight from the toddler in front of him, "where did you go?" he asked as he let the toddler lean his head on his shoulder. Regulus hadn't noticed who had been with him and when he turned his head to the side his eyes grew wide, "you? You found him?" he was stood in front of his older brother, the one who had abandoned him for James Potter. Why would he help his estranged family?

"I found him crying down the alleyway near Flourish and Blotts…I hope you didn't lose him," Sirius watched as Regulus moved the toddler so he was on his side, he was able to comfort him without fear of dropping him that way, "I can't imagine Narcissa would ever forgive you," Sirius couldn't help but notice the frostiness in his voice. Though truth be told he would've rather bumped into his brother than face Lucius Malfoy and then be accused of kidnap, Lucius would claim Draco was kidnapped by him purely so The Daily Prophet couldn't paint him a bad father.

Regulus sent a glare his brother's way as he held onto Draco very protectively. Over the past year Regulus had been a regular person in Draco's life. More so than Bellatrix who found winding her nephew up good practice for when it came down to pleasure before business with victims. A small hand reached behind Regulus's curly hair and Draco started to play with his curls. Draco had a thing about playing with hair Regulus thought it came from the fact that Narcissa would let him hold onto her long hair whilst he fell asleep and it was a habit she hadn't broken. In fact, Regulus couldn't help but wonder if Draco would ever learn to fall asleep by himself.

"What were you doing here anyway?" Regulus asked his brother he hadn't seen him in ages and suddenly he was in Diagon Alley, "you've not been around for months," Regulus couldn't help but sound bitter there was a sincere anger there. He had never fully forgiven Sirius for fleeing the family and leaving him to deal with their mother's wrath, "rumours started that you decided to become the family pet of the Potters."

"Funny I heard rumours you'd joined a circus, as a lion to jump through fire somewhere," Sirius had heard about circuses from Lily – when Lily discovered that Sirius had been deprived of the circus she took himself and James, along with Lupin and Wormtail. Sirius had a lot of undercover fears and one fear James never expected from Sirius, was clowns, it seemed that the white face paint, larger than life red smile and red painted cheeks was the last straw for Sirius and he ran out of the massive tent shaken and pale. Sirius didn't miss the ignorant look on his brother's face as he refused to respond to a conversation that involved something to do with the muggle world, "what were you doing here? You don't seem jumpy, Bellatrix or Narcissa not with you?" Sirius cranked his neck over looking for signs of their cousins but no one appeared, "not even Malfoy?"

"Narcissa's out shopping with friends and Lucius asked me to babysit Draco," Regulus informed as he felt his head finally free of a little hand grasping hold of his hair. Draco rubbed his right eye with his free hand and yawned, before hiding his head away again into Regulus's shoulder, "how did you know who he was?" Regulus asked suspiciously. Sirius had never met Draco nor had he wanted too, in fact Sirius just had this image of a Lucius clone and that was enough to keep him away.

"I first recognised him by his eyes…then when I picked him up I realised he was the spitting image of his father…he has your eyes though," Sirius answered his brother who looked a little upset, _there he goes again_ Regulus thought _refusing to acknowledge us as his family,_ "what's wrong?" Sirius asked he could Regulus like a book and he had a feeling of what Regulus was going to say.

"He has your eyes too," Regulus corrected in a matter-of-fact tone. Sirius rolled his eyes, Regulus really did not like it when Sirius pretended he was never his brother, and what hurt the most, the fact he viewed James Potter more of a brother than him. James was not his brother nor had James been through what they went through as children, "Black eyes Sirius…you're a Black too! What made you pick him up and try and find who lost him? You knew that by trying to find Lucius, you'd possibly bump into Bellatrix or Narcissa. You would risk your life why did you pick him up?" Regulus wasn't stupid and he did wish Sirius would stop insulting his intelligence.

Sirius closed his eyes and moved his head down to the ground, he moved the gravel with his shoes, then looked back up at his brother and gave him a sincere look, "No child is born evil Reg. I've never thought of you as evil. You made choices and I made choices. However, he has no choice," Sirius gestured to Draco who was slowly falling asleep on Regulus's shoulder, "he is one years old and like us he has no choice but to be spoon-fed ridiculous nonsense about how to the keep blood pure, how we must dispose of those who make the name of wizard dirty and unclean. I won't ever hate a child until they know right from wrong," Sirius explained which seemed to quieten his brother and before Regulus could start on him more, Sirius, spoke once again, "why did Lucius ask you to babysit? Has he become bored of the duties of being a father already?" Sirius smirked he knew that Narcissa would love her son regardless but when it came to Lucius, Sirius wasn't sure if he could handle parental responsibility.

"Lucius hasn't tired of being a father – he had work to do and instead of managing a toddler and paperwork he asked me to babysit. All was going well until Draco wondered off," Regulus rubbed Draco's back a way of showing him affection rather than anger, "that's what family does we look out for each other," Sirius scoffed at those words he rolled his grey eyes again and laughed as he tilted his head back, "what's so funny?" Regulus asked angrily he felt Draco tense up.

"Our family…our messed up, incest-obsessed, "family"," Sirius found himself getting frustrated more than anything with his brother for being blind, "our family could care less about each other. All they care about is making sure the next child born is pure-blooded. You know this…you've seen the way our Aunt Druella has been treated for never giving birth to boys and you can guarantee that they are not happy for Narcissa as Draco doesn't carry the surname Black. No matter how respected Lucius's family is Draco isn't a Black through name but he has Black blood."

Regulus placed Draco down on the ground fearing that he would distress the toddler if he was to hear shouting whilst half asleep, "Wait," Regulus told Draco who was holding up his arms again but Regulus took one hand and held onto it for Draco's comfort, "You can't deny Black blood runs through your veins…you might be blasted off the family tree but you're still a Black, Sirius. James Potter might be like a brother to you but you can't deny I'll always be your brother."

"Doggie," the two brothers heard Draco say as he looked at Sirius with a smile on his face, "doggie," he repeated laughing. Sirius wondered if Draco could look beyond his human flesh and find his Animagus form within him, for Harry frequently laughed in Sirius's presence smiling and pointing to his godfather with a grin, "doggie," Draco jumped this time with a giggle and continued to point to his estranged cousin. Sirius stood amused finding it hard to believe someone so cute could be the child of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Draco started to protest when Regulus lifted him up again, "no…doggie!" he giggled as Regulus distracted him by tickling his stomach. Then when Regulus held him with his arm wrapped around his stomach and his other hand supported his bottom. Regulus whispered in his ear,

"Sirius the constellation is a doggie," Regulus informed his cousin/godson as he carried on laughing at the man in front of him pointing and saying, 'doggie', "like Draco the constellation is a dragon," Regulus then noticed a book poking out of Sirius's bag, "what were you doing in Flourish and Blotts?" Regulus asked even he knew Sirius was never one for books whilst Regulus enjoyed reading, Sirius found pleasure in drawing – a talent he kept hidden from a lot of people even his best friend.

"I was looking for a book," Sirius answered and he did not miss the confused look on Regulus's face one that told him Regulus knew something wasn't quite fitting Sirius's character.

"Reading?" Regulus asked shocked he stayed silent before coming out with, "since when did you read?" he asked jokingly which Sirius replied with a glare, "I need to get this one home before Narcissa starts spitting feathers."

"Reg," Sirius spoke using the pet name he hadn't used on his brother in a quite a while. He sighed heavily before swallowing a lump in his throat, "you'd make a good father one day," he couldn't bring himself to say he missed him, he couldn't figure out if it was his pride or the fact he just didn't know how to say it but Sirius did miss his brother and had hoped that he'd come to his senses before signing his life away. All this for keeping their parents happy. Sirius bowed his head and started to walk away before running off to find a safe place to hide and change into his dog from.

"Come on you I do not want your mummy telling me off for not bringing you home before your bedtime," Regulus glanced back to find his brother gone. _He was always so quick_ Regulus thought. Then with a sigh he made his way to a nearby Floo Network holding tight onto Draco protecting him as they went from The Three Broomsticks to Malfoy Manor, he held on tight to Draco as they came crashing into Malfoy Manor, Regulus had shielded Draco's head and made sure he didn't hurt anything but it was the shock more than anything that set him off crying again.

"Where in the name of Merlin have you been?!" Narcissa's panicked stricken scream combined with Draco's terrified wails made every squiggle in Regulus's brain feel pain and he sat up with Draco still close to him. Draco turned his head and reached up for his mother who obliged without any hesitation, "hello sweetheart," she asked in a softer voice as she rested Draco on her hip rocking side to side gently, "have you had a good day?" Narcissa's tone of voice was completely different from a second ago it was gentle and calm. Draco looked up at his mother, a smile formed across his lips as he was finally reunited with her, "are you ok Reg?" Narcissa asked as she held out a hand to help her youngest cousin up off the floor, "don't let The Dark Lord see you like that," she scolded and dusted off Regulus with her hand whose clothes were covered in dust, "why were you so long? Draco's missed his tea and I now have to attempt to give him dinner so close to his bedtime," Narcissa let Draco rest his head on her shoulder and he rubbed his eyes.

"Can I speak?" Regulus asked with a raised eyebrow a cheeky look on his face, he always knew how to work Narcissa round and even at the age of nearly twenty he hadn't grown out of giving a cheeky smile. Narcissa sat herself and Draco down on the sofa ushering Regulus to take a seat in the armchair, "I was late back as I saw an old school friend of mine…Rowan, Yarrow's little brother," Regulus regretted as soon as he mentioned Rowan. Narcissa was a good friend of Yarrow's wife Emerald and at some point Narcissa would bump into Rowan and playfully scold him for keeping her little cousin out so late and Rowan, was a bit like Rabastan Lestrange. Both brothers never inherited the brains or looks of their families and Rowan had the inability of holding his tongue.

"How has Draco been?" Narcissa asked. The witch had been irritated that Lucius once again strayed away from spending time with his son. It wasn't all bad, at least Draco spent time with someone today, even if it was with Regulus again.

"He's been fine we went for a walk down Diagon Alley, we did a bit of window shopping, we had some lunch and then we bumped into Rowan we were chatting for ages and I didn't realise the time," Regulus waited for Narcissa's expression if she believed that he had been with Rowan then all would be fine, "I'm sorry I came back so late."

"Don't worry I'll put him to bed as soon as he's had tea…are you sure you don't mind missing the party tonight?" Narcissa asked though from the tiredness behind Regulus's grey eyes she had a feeling he would be asleep on the sofa when herself and Lucius came home, "we won't be back too late as I hate being away from Draco," Narcissa kissed her son on the head then cuddled him tight, "if you're hungry Reg, there's left overs but unlike Draco I assume you don't need me to heat it up or spoon feed it to you?" Narcissa joking about spoon-feeding sent a chill down Regulus's spine for Sirius's comment about how they had all been spoon-fed information about their family's beliefs suddenly made sense, "are you ok?" Narcissa asked as she saw Regulus looking like he was staring into the beyond. The young wizard shook his head and faced his cousin, "Earth to Reggie?"

"Sorry…I'm just tired Cissy, you two go and have a good night I'll listen out for this little one. About those leftovers; I'll have them now if that's ok?" Regulus rambled on. The young wizard hadn't lost his tired behaviours from when he was a child. Narcissa couldn't help but notice Regulus twirling with some of his hair and the speed in his voice Narcissa sensed that anymore questions he'd struggle to string one sentence together, "by the way he's started repeating the word doggie I'm not sure why," Regulus lied but he didn't want Narcissa to catch him off guard asking about why her son was repeating the word 'doggie'.

"Your Auntie Bellatrix will be pleased," Narcissa laughed as she sat Draco on her lap in front of her his arms reaching up to grab a strand of her hair, "if you're finally able to stop saying Trixie then she might stop tormenting you."

"Trixie?" Regulus couldn't restrain a laugh, it slipped out and it made sense now, though it wasn't right he could see why Bellatrix had been tormenting her nephew. Bellatrix had never liked the name Trixie and anyone who called her that had a death wish. Bellatrix refrained from cursing her nephew given he was only a year old but nothing could stop her from tormenting the toddler any revenge was better than none, "Trixie," Regulus hid his head in his hand trying to stop the roar of laughter that was brewing inside him, "oh…Trixie," he wiped his eyes that had tears of laughter in them he couldn't help it, for his whole life Bellatrix had been Bella or Bellatrix never had she ever been a Trixie, "you really crack me up Draco…you know how to make me laugh," Regulus rose off the sofa and ruffled the blonde hair on top of Draco's head that was barely visible to the untrained eye, "Trixie," Regulus walked out of the living area muttering the name under his breath. Narcissa rubbed her forehead, for now it was time to attempt feeding her tired son. Regulus summond out of the food cooler the left overs that Narcissa had offered him.

"Master Regulus," Dobby stopped in his tracks and bowed down to the young wizard sat before him. His golf-ball sized eyes filled with tears of joy, "oh what an honour Master, Kreacher speaks very highly of Master Regulus all the time!"

"Dobby?" Regulus asked with a raised eyebrow. The house-elf got up onto a stool and found some elf-made wine for Master Lucius, Rodolphus and Rabastan and Mistress Bella and Cissy when she finally joined them in the Drawing Room, "Kreacher speaks a lot of you he says you serve my cousin well," Regulus placed a carrot in his mouth and stared at the plate of food in front of him, "is anything interesting happening in the drawing room?" Regulus was so used to talking to house-elves he sometimes found himself talking to Kreacher like he was having a cup of tea and a read of the newspaper with an old friend.

"M-m-Master Lucius is waiting for Mistress Narcissa, then they are going to Parkinson House," Regulus's eyes grew twice their size as he realised where Dobby had said. He swore under his breath and swiftly got off his seat and searched the draws for parchment, a quill and ink, he needed to get a note to Rowan before the Malfoys and Lestranges departed for the party.

 _Rowan,_

 _I'm sorry to drop this on you but I used you as an_ alibi, _if Cissy asks about yourself and me in Diagon Alley tell her you are sorry that we were out so late. Please_ Rowan _I wouldn't ask if I wasn't desperate I'll explain when we see each other again._

 _Reg_

"Dobby," Regulus knelt down to the house-elves level and looked left to right before whispering, "please could you give this to my owl and tell him to send it to the Parkinson's – only for Rowan to see. Please Dobby."

"So polite," Dobby's eyes filled with tears after Regulus speaking so polite to him when Lucius was far from kind to him sent the house-elf into a flood of tears. The house-elf put the bottle of wine on the floor and burst into tears.

"Dobby, Dobby, please shh," Regulus placed his hand on the house-elves shoulder and squeezed it affectionately. Dobby used his pillow case clothing as a handkerchief, he blew into it and rubbed his eyes free of tears, "thank you," Regulus whispered his smile showing two dimples in his cheeks.

Narcissa walked in with Draco just as Regulus passed the letter over to Dobby and Dobby placed it into one of the handmade pockets on his pillow case and tapped it protectively. Narcissa held Draco on her hip his toy dragon still clutched protectively in his hand, "hey mate," Regulus called to Draco who waved his small hand, "Dobby was just getting some elf-made wine weren't you?" Regulus sent a small wink to Dobby who grabbed the wine bottle with both arms, "Draco who am I?" Regulus asked hoping he might respond saying 'doggie' but he came out with something he hadn't expected before.

"Lion," Draco said as Narcissa put him in his seat that meant he could sit and eat at the table with his family. His mother's eyes stared at him for a few seconds before looking over at Regulus.

"Did…did you teach him that?" Narcissa asked as Regulus dug his fork into a potato covered in gravy the grey eyed wizard turned his head and placed his fork down, "did you teach Draco to say lion?"

"No. I guess he's just experimenting animal names…see if he can recognise his own," Regulus went back to his food he decided the potato was too big and cut it in half. With Narcissa summoning her son's dinner Regulus once again abandoned his food, "Draco, who are you?" he asked and if he got the word dragon then Regulus wouldn't feel so paranoid. As long no one mentioned Sirius then all should be fine, the wizard shook his head he was overthinking this he hated secrets. Sirius had been the best at keeping secrets. He even now after the fall out kept it a secret that Regulus was the one who broke his mother's favourite vase and even though there was a spell to repair items it didn't stop Regulus from nearly being punished. If Sirius hadn't stepped in to cover for him then Regulus would've faced an angry lecture from their mother. Their father didn't have to use the 'make your anger known' approach, Orion was the one who used silent anger and a bit like himself and Narcissa. Whilst Bellatrix was terrifying with her explosive temper Regulus found an angry Narcissa slightly more frightening. Silence is golden unless you're a Black and then silence is very dangerous.

"Cissy!" Bellatrix's screech echoed through Malfoy Manor. Draco jumped his head turning towards his mother, his arms reached up for her as his Aunt burst through the door to the kitchen, "Cissy do you plan to join us or not?!" Bellatrix nodded to Regulus and then walked over to her sister and nephew. Rodolphus, Rabastan and Lucius followed in a more civilized manor, "only I'm getting bored and there's only so much conversation I can take with Rabastan before I start to feel like I have better conversations with my nephew," Bellatrix moved her dark eyes towards Draco who was now back on his mother's hip resting his head resting on her chest as he grasped a strand of hair in her hand, "what's wrong with you grumpy?" Bellatrix asked Draco whose expression was far from happy to see his aunt in the same room as him, "so when are you coming?" Bellatrix asked her sister. It had been ages since Narcissa had let her hair down and tonight she wanted to see Narcissa loosen up.

Narcissa ignored her sister once Draco started to make tired noises, "I'll have to take him up to bed," Narcissa informed she knew Draco wouldn't eat if he was beyond tired and there would be more hope in putting him to bed than distressing him by forcing him to eat, "then, Bellatrix, I shall be joining you all to go to the Parkinson's. Don't think I'll be speaking to Yarrow though…he's still not fully forgiven," Narcissa was talking about the time after Andromeda left and Sirius had been sorted into Gryffindor. A chant went around the Slytherin table which even Yarrow Parkinson who respected Lucius's friendship joined in taunting her and her family. If it wasn't for Lucius who had talked her into showing her face again Narcissa would've happily ignored those who taunted her for the rest of her life.

Upstairs, Narcissa laid her son down in his cot and charmed the ceiling with a night-sky and stars that twinkled above him, "now you need to be good for your cousin, as mummy and daddy are going out to see a few friends ok," Narcissa stroked his cheek she watched smile form on his face, "oh I know you're tired," Narcissa informed as she watched his mouth make a large yawn, he rubbed his eyes and made a few squeaking noises before turning on his side to go to sleep. Narcissa left the charm on the ceiling in worry if Draco was to wake up before they were back at least he had a familiar charm to fall back asleep too.

Bellatrix had started pacing she was getting agitated, the oldest sister had never liked waiting she was the opposite of patient. Regulus was still attempting to eat but he couldn't whilst Bellatrix continued to pace around like an agitated hippogriff, "Right we need to go," Narcissa ushered to Lucius as she wanted to leave before Draco woke up crying and her instincts told her to go to him, "Reg if Draco wakes up there's a bottle in the cooler he might be hungry if he wakes up. I've charmed the ceiling please do not take the charm off once he's asleep again," Narcissa accio'd her cloak she put it on and then looked back at Regulus, "Regulus I really can't thank you enough."

Narcissa and Lucius arrived home at three in the morning they had been talking to so many people that they had lost track of time. Narcissa really hoped that Regulus was asleep on the sofa if she found him awake she'd feel awful. First, the mother went to check on her son she entered his bedroom and found the ceiling still charmed, Draco was laid on his back now one arm bent above his head his hand held tightly onto his toy dragon, whilst his other hand grasped onto some of his fine hair. Narcissa couldn't help but smile for he was perfect in her eyes, she watched as his chest rose up and down she always checked, as sometimes Draco made her question whether she was dreaming him. Narcissa pulled the blanket just below his chest and kissed him on top of his head before, slowly, walking out of the bedroom.

Lucius had found Regulus on the sofa sound asleep a book draped over his chest _Sacred Twenty-Eight_ Lucius found it on the chapter of: Black. Regulus, Lucius admitted was quite interesting to talk too. He had this air of mystery about him he was the one who checked the books before allowing Lucius to come up with a plan. Without him, Lucius would be stuffed, he liked the fact that Regulus was more of a voice of reason than a voice of rage. It's what set Bellatrix and Regulus apart yet somehow, they both worked with Lucius well. Lucius wouldn't admit it but he did enjoy having Regulus by his side more than Bellatrix. Regulus, after all had a pretty good attention span whilst Bellatrix, well, Draco had more of an attention span than her. Lucius took the book off his chest and dog-eared the page he was on before closing it then he placed it on the small table next to the goblet of water that was half-empty, "Draco's asleep," Narcissa whispered as she poked her head around the door she looked over at her cousin, she smiled fondly and found him in the exact same position as her son upstairs. His arm bent above his head and his other his other hand he was holding onto his some of his hair. She assumed during his reading he had been fiddling with his hair and fell asleep without realising, "let him sleep Lucius," Narcissa whispered to her husband who was about to try and wake him up, "he obviously needs it," Narcissa walked up to Lucius and wrapped her arms around him. Narcissa always was more affectionate than normal after a few drinks and after a small bitter sounding talk with Yarrow and Yarrow signalled for Lucius since Narcissa was about to bring up the past once again. Lucius decided they had enough and home they came, now she was feeling affectionate and Lucius wasn't one to reject her, for she was the only one who he would be caught hugging in public and he was the only one Narcissa would feel comfortable showing her vulnerable side too.

"I think you need to go to bed," Lucius kissed her on the head as he saw her eyes close whilst she leant against him, "question though…where does Regulus get the bookworm gene from?"

"My Uncle Orion, his father," Narcissa replied sleepily which Lucius couldn't help but chuckle at, she was even more affectionate when sleepy, "you would've always found Uncle Orion reading that's where Regulus gets it from. We're not all born with psychopathic tendencies or rebellious streaks. Occasionally a few of us use the brains we were born with."

"Bedtime come on," Lucius whispered as he pulled away from Narcissa to put an arm around her side despite the fact she was sober enough to walk he didn't want to risk her waking up Draco if she tripped up the stairs. Narcissa hadn't been tipsy in about a year and the amount of wine she knocked back after talking to Yarrow Parkinson Lucius was not surprised Narcissa was a little unsteady on her feet.

 _Little did Narcissa know that a few months later Regulus would never be coming around again, nor would he be alive to watch his godson grow up and Draco would grow to have little memories of his cousin who loved him more than anything in the world._

 **A/N: So, this turned out longer than I wanted it to be. I can see Regulus and Draco even when he was younger having similar traits. Their stories border on the same, both boys liked the idea of the dark arts but when push came to shove they realised how far they were in and realised that they were drowning. However, Regulus's story ended up with him dead and Draco alive but if Draco ever needed a family member to connect too Regulus would be it.**

 **Feel free to drop a review :)**

 **From**

 **CassidysPersona**


End file.
